I did something wrong
by Theodora Blake
Summary: Lily avait le monde a ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce que ses "amies" lui tournent le dos et décident de faire tout ce qui est en leur possible pour que le reste de Pouldard en fasse autant. Mais malgré leur manigances Lily n'est pas seule et la roue tourne .. Sticks and Stones you know what they say ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : I did something wrong

Disclamer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas …

Résumé : Leur monde tombe en morceaux … Mais peut-être que c'est dans ces moments là qu'on se dévoile réellement.

ANNONCE : Je réécris parce que j'aimais pas celle d'avant, à force de partir dans tous els sens ça allait plus nulle part… Et je pense avoir grandis dans ma tête c'est glauque alors voila ça donne ça… en espérant que vous aimerez !

--

Lily ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre du wagon. Le train s'ébranla et sa tempe rebondie contre le verre. Elle ne bougea pas.

Cette année aura pour seule mérite d'être la dernière. Elle espérait qu'elle passerait vite. De ses amies seul Alice ne lui avait pas complètement tourné le dos après le «scandale». Elle se sentait horriblement seule. Son monde n'était plus qu'éclat de rêves et d'espoirs épars. Elle se sentait « abandonnable », tellement d'ailleurs que ses amies ne s'étaient pas gênées pour le lui faire bien comprendre. Avant elle était tout, celle que toute les filles voulaient être, que tout les garçons voulaient… Elle était la fille. Mais voila rien n'est éternel…

_-Tu sais Lily, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé je pense que ça serait bien si tu te tenais à l'écart du groupe … pendant un moment quoi._

_Lily regarda Shirley droit dans les yeux. La blonde se déroba un instant puis plongea ses yeux bleu givre dans les vert émeraude de Lily. Shirley essaya de tenir bon, mais son ancienne amie n'était pas connue pour être une tendre._

_-Je sais très bien ce que vous faites. Je sais aussi pourquoi, et je trouve votre jalouse maladive horriblement cliché. Tu parlais toujours de ses filles qui nous enviaient, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles. _

_Lily tourna les talons monta dans son dortoir, finit sa valise en un tournemain et parti de la tour. Nous étions le dernier jour, heureusement…_

Tout l'été elle avait attendu, une lettre, un signe de vie, une preuve… Une preuve que Shirley n'avez pas les capacités pour diriger Marlène, Lorène et Alice. Shirley qui toute sa scolarité durant avait nourri une jalousie mêlée d'admiration pour Lily. Alors quand ça s'était produit, l'occasion était trop belle même si la raison était ridicule.

_Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe, c'était la dernière soirée et tout le monde en profitait plus que d'habitude. Et Hunter Radcliffe le petit copain de Lorène Windham perdait toute retenu. Il était en ce moment, en train de tenter sa chance auprès de Lily Evans._

_-Bouge Radcliffe, tu es un gaspillage d'espace._

_Il ne comprit pas et essayer de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Elle se dégagea. Et Il tomba par terre._

_-Mais ! euh… Lily… Je t'aime !_

_-Tu sors avec Lorène, tu es ivre, demain tu auras tout oublié._

_-Depuis la première année !_

_Lily le vit sans le regarder. Il était d'un commun._

_-Bon, vient on va rentrer dans la salle commune._

_Elle lui tendit la main, mais au lieu de s'en servir pour se relever il la fit tomber sur lui et verrouilla tout de suite ses bras autour d'elle._

_-Lily…Je t'aime…_

_-Mais lâche-moi !_

_C'est ce moment que choisi Lorène pour sortir de la salle commune et partir à la recherche de son petit ami._

La suite elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Les murmures dans les couloirs, les fêtes où on n'est pas invité, les rires des filles, les inscriptions dans les toilettes ; certains vont se demander comment cela a pu se passer pendant les vacances mais c'est que l'affaires c'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre dans la communauté sorcière des moins de 20 ans.

Elle réprima un sourire railleur, ces gens s'étaient dit ses amis… Tous sans aucune exception ou presque lui avait tourné le dos. Elle serra un peu plus les paupières. Bien sur que les garçons la désiraient toujours mais plus de la même manière. Elle se contracta. Maintenant elle était devenue une « fille facile »…

Mais elle avait réussi à garder la tête haute, et cette année elle comptait bien continuer.

--

Je réédite, je réécris, en espérant que ça plaise..

Biz'oux


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Merci les gens pour les reviews !

Disclamer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi..

--

Elle attendait devant le tableau, assise par terre le dos au mur. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le tableau ne bougera pas temps que son homologue masculin ne sera pas présent. Elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Elle s'en fichait. La soirée avait été horrible.

Les murmures d'abord.

_-Je croyais qu'elle aurait au moins changé d'école._

_-Regarde comme elle est maigre, elle doit faire de l'anorexie…_

_-Ou beaucoup de sport …_

_-Il parait qu'elle a fait une virée en DESINTOX… _

_-Ils soignent la nymphomanie là bas !_

Puis l'attitude des filles.

_Shirley rentra parmi les dernières avec son groupe déployé autour d'elle, un pas en arrière bien sur. Elle marcha jusqu'à centre de la table des lions comme si elle marchait vers son couronnement. Elle souriait de tous les regards posés sur elle, exagérant un peu plus le mouvement de ses hanches à chaque pas. Quand elle fut enfin assise, en face de James Potter et Sirius Black elle essaya de capter leur attention, ignorant superbement Remus et Peter qu'elle trouvait fatiguant. Se fut ainsi toute la soirée._

Et enfin le plus terrible des coups, car celui-ci elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle savait, mais elle en avait mal évalué l'importance.

Pour elle James Potter ne s'était intéressé à elle qu'à cause de sa popularité. Il avait du penser qu'étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il devait sortir avec la fille la plus en vue de Poudlard. A aucun moment elle n'avait cru à la véracité de ses sentiments. Pas consciemment. Et pourtant ce soir, chacun de ses éclats de rires au blagues vaseuses de Shirley avait pris une consistance réelle pour venir se ficher dans sa poitrine à l'exact emplacement de son cœur.

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, elle essayait de tenir son buste déchiré en place. Bien sur que les morceaux mal recollés, pas recollés, n'allaient pas s'éparpiller sur le sol. Bien sur que quand l'autre gars arrivera elle se lèvera et fera comme si de rien. Bien sur que c'était faux. Mais qui y fera attention ? Personne.

Elle trembla de tout son corps des émotions qu'elle contenait. Elle aurait voulu crier, tirer sur les boucles blondes de la fille qu'elle avait un jour appelé son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent raides, se laisser glisser complètement sur le sol et pleurer jusqu'à en mourir de fatigue. Jusqu'à assécher intérieurement tout son être de la vie qu'il contenait.

A la place, elle renifla rejeta la tête en arrière, se cognant l'arrière du crane, en essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Ca ne servait à rien. Bien sur. Alors dans un simple reflex, même si le couloir était désert. Ses mains vinrent devant son visage, se cachant. De qui ? D'elle-même. Mais on ne peut pas se fuir. Alors elle pleura. Un peu d'abord et puis rapidement trop.

Et, _bien sur_, c'est à ce moment là que l'autre préfet arriva. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Trop concentré sur le bruit de ses dents qui s'entrechoquée, la juste conséquence des sanglots qu'elle essayée de contenir. Même ses genoux en tremblaient.

Lui non plus ne fit pas attention aux sanglots silencieux. Il ne la vit même pas. Puis il baissa les yeux et reconnu Lily Evans. L'ancienne étoile de Poudlard. Toujours aussi magnifique et lumineuse, son éclat pas même terni par le scandale. Mais elle était là au bord du réel. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, savoir. Et il vit.

Il vit ses épaules secouées, ses cheveux défaits et ses mains tremblantes qui recouvraient son visage. Il s'agenouilla devant-elle en silence et l'attira à lui, passant un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Ils passèrent dans la salle des préfets en chef où il la posa délicatement sur le canapé face à l'âtre comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Elle se couvrait toujours le visage. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

-Lily ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Les sanglots se calmèrent, pour disparaitre. Elle s'essuya les joues et releva les yeux.

-Oui ?

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée mais gardait quand même des inflexions cassantes.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Ce que tu as vu ce soir n'est jamais arrivé.

Ses sourcils se nouèrent. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Elle se leva, atteint la porte de sa chambre sans qu'il l'ai vu venir. Il resta là, à contemplait l'endroit où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt.

De puis deux mois tout allait trop vite pour lui. Il n'avait pas compris comment mais Lily était devenu un tabou partout où il avait mis les pieds. Il avait bien vu els inscriptions dans les toilettes, surpris deux ou trois bavardages mais dès que els gens prenaient conscience de sa présence, les voix se taisaient. Même ses amis n'avaient pas osé lui en parlait. Et pourtant ce soir il touchait la vérité du bout du doigt.

_Shirley s'assit devant lui, les coins de sa bouche relevés par un sourire satisfait. Quel canari as-tu mangé ? Brulait-il de demander. _

_-Où est Lily ?_

_Sous la table les poings de Sirius se crispèrent._

_-Sirius ! James ! Alala ça fait genre une éternité !_

_Elle souriait toujours, mais ce sourire n'allait plus jusqu'à ses yeux depuis que James avait mentionné son ancienne meilleur amie. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de continuait son offensive de charme. Bien sur elle était très belle, très intelligente, très douée en somme mais elle manquait de douceur. Elle avait beau secouait ses cheveux pour lui en faire parvenir le parfum elle parvenait seulement à lui rappeler une Méduse blonde. Mais contrairement à celle-ci elle ne parvenait pas à retenir son attention. Tellement qu'il arrivait sans peine à se concentrer sur la conversation de Marlène et Lorène._

_-Elle est toute seule… _

_-Elle n'aurait jamais du s'approcher d'Hunter !_

_-Tu sais très bien que c'est lui qui s'est rapproché d'elle… Et qu'on a voulu y croire parce que comme Shirley on en crevait de jalousie._

_-Et alors ne me dit pas que ça te manque ! Toujours dans l'ombre, savoir que quand tu rentres dans une pièce les gens retiennent leur souffle pour la fille à côté de toi !_

_-Au moins avant il retenait leur souffle, maintenant ils s'en vont. Shirley en fait trop et je n'ose même pas le lui dire._

_La conversation avait tourné._

James cligna des yeux en y repensant. Shirley avait détrôné Lily, ou du moins elle avait essayé. Et la jalousie latente des autres avait fait le reste. Et maintenant elle souffrait. Elle souffrait d'avoir été trop belle, trop gentille, trop aimante et trop aimé.

Il aurait voulu l'aider. Sortir avec elle peut-être pour la remettre sur son trône. Mais elle ne voudrait jamais, pas comme ça, pas en l'utilisant. Non la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était empêcher Shirley de la remplacer, une tache trop aisée. Il suffisait de voir les veines tentatives de la blonde en temps que mondaine. Sa _nuit blanche _par exemple. Pale imitation de celle donnée au domaine Evans. A ce moment là il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas comprit pourquoi elle avait été annulé. Il se réjouit que la fête du solstice d'hiver et que la nuit des mort n'ait pas encore été déshonorées par une telle hôtesse, de plus il était persuadé que d'ici là Lily aurait repris le dessus.

_ _ _

Alors ? *grimace et ferme les yeux en attendant le verdict*

'Oux


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Merci les gens pour les reviews !

Et pour ceux qui se posent la question il y a du GG, du vécu, un peu de tout ce que j'ai lu, vu, entendu..

Disclamer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi..

--

Elle poussa un long soupire, se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux. Pas de lumière aveuglante, pas de cris, pas de chanson à la mode. Elle était seule. Et sa chambre de préfète était trop tranquille. _Le calme avant la tempête, quel cliché ! _pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Quand elle eu finit, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait des allures de noyée. Sa peau très blanche, ses grands yeux émeraude et ses cheveux roux foncés. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle, ou même jolie et le mot mignonne n'était définitivement pas pour elle. Les autres eux avaient un tout autre avis. Mais comment s'y fier ? L'an dernier elle était encore leur reine, tout chez elle était merveilleux et désormais, désormais elle n'était plus qu'une épave. La beauté était trop subjective à son gout. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et sorti de la pièce, il était trop tôt pour qu'elle le croise.

Elle chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur l'important. Elle devait trouver une façon de sortir la tête de l'eau. Elle ne souhaiter en aucun cas devoir s'attaquer directement à son ancienne amie. Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça. Elle ne voulait pas se perdre pour ça. Aussi elle allait devoir faire attention si elle voulait se relever. Elle devait surveiller le moindre détail. Ainsi elle savait par exemple qu'une jupe trop courte serait une mauvaise idée, elle n'enleva donc pas les quinze centimètre que Shirley avait supprimés la veille. Elle garda la même jupe que l'an dernier. Elle enfila ensuite une chemise blanche, un peu trop grande pour son buste mince et dont elle du plier les manches si elle voulait voir ses mains. La chemise était légèrement transparente mais sans être vulgaire, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, les journées allaient être longues. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, aller dehors. Même dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le croiser, pas après la veille. Bien sur elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, et ce n'était pas une réelle trahison puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé… Mais elle en avait encore mal au cœur. Quand on aime, on a trop tendance à croire que l'objet de notre affection nous appartient. Mais elle n'appartenait à personne, et il ne lui appartenait pas non plus.

Elle soupira. Résista à l'envie de se rouler en boule pour ne pas froisser sa chemise. Elle se leva finalement, et avança d'une démarche de somnambule. Dans son trouble elle avait enfilé chaussures et chaussettes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte. Pas de bruit ici non plus, pas de lumière si ce n'était celle mourante du feu qui projetait encore des ombres tremblantes le long des murs. Il n'était pas là. Elle s'allongea sur le dos sur le canapé. Elle sentait l'aurore pointer, elle voyait déjà les raies de lumière filtrants les perces ciel pour s'étirer au plafond. Elle imaginait les fleurs de la rosace caressées par els rayon gris bleu du début du jour. Mais le jour ne venait pas et avant d'y penser, elle s'était rendormie.

C'est comme ça que James la trouva. Allongée sur le canapé, son poing à moitié renfermé près de sa clavicule, ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle. Sa peau diaphane rayonnait dans ce halo feu. Il s'agenouilla devant le canapé, tendis la main et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle remua, il retira sa main, effrayé.

« -Lily, dit-il doucement, Lily réveille toi. »

Elle papillonna doucement des yeux et se mit sur le côté, inconsciemment face à James.

« -Humm »

Elle faisait la moue dans son sommeil, James la trouvait magnifique. Il l'a appela encore une fois et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit maladroitement en passant la main dans ses cheveux, se reculant légèrement. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de se rapprocher à ce point. Elle referma les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé, une main dans les cheveux l'autre l'aidant à se soutenir.

« -Bonjour. »

Et ça voit était chargée par quelque chose de plus lourd que le sommeil. Elle tourna la tête et regarda la lumière qui se déversait dans la pièce, le temps était venue de sortir et d'affronter la réalité. Elle s'étira légèrement et James crut défaillir.

« -Merci de m'avoir réveillé. »

Il hocha la tête, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Quand elle eut finit de réparer les dégâts causé pas sa sieste elle sorti de leurs appartements et avança jusqu'au portes de la grand salle dans un épais brouillard. Un silence hostile s'installa quand elle franchit les portes. Elle resta un instant désemparée, puis releva le menton et marcha normalement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

« -Elle se donne moins en spectacle que Shirley.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle se pavane.

-Arrête ! »

Cela la réconforta un peu, mais ne l'aiderait pas à trouver une place où s'assoir.

« -Lily ! »

C'était Remus. Elle se dirigea vers lui, la démarche mal assurée. Quand elle fut assez près, elle lui fit un sourire, puis remarqua avec qui il était attablé : James, Sirius et Peter ; évidement. Elle allait s'en allait, quand Sirius s'écarta et lui laissa une place entre James et lui.

« -Allez, pose tes fesses Baby Doll. »

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait probablement mal pris, mais Sirius lui avait toujours parlé comme ça. Et le sourire qui accompagnait cette phrase suffisait à relever franchement le coin de ses propres lèvres. Elle s'assit.

« -Vous avez vu avec qui elle traine maintenant !

-J'attends de voir la tête de Shirley. »

Elle écoutait les commérages d'une oreille distante, protégée par la conversation des Maraudeurs. Elle riait à une des blagues de Peter quand elle prit conscience que le bruit de fond s'était arrêté, seul son coin de la grande salle ne s'était pas mis sur pause. Elle tourna doucement la tête et vie ses anciennes amies sur le pas de la porte. De son temps même les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards s'arrêtaient. De son temps… Cela semblait si loin, comme si s'était arrivé à une autre personne. Elle n'avait pas changé, pas en elle-même, mais dans les yeux des autres.

Shirley fouilla la salle des yeux. Elle voulait la voir, la voir seule et isolée ignorée du reste des élève. Elle ne la vit pas. Puis elle regarda dans la direction des Maraudeurs, elle voulait que James lève les yeux de son assiette et la regarde et la voit comme il avait vu Lily toutes ces années. Mais non. Il regardait encore Lily, assise entre lui et Sirius. Le visage de Shirley se figea. Elle darda son regard sur la tête rousse de son ancienne camarade. Et elle avança droit dans sa direction, ses amis s'entre regardèrent ans son dos, elles sentaient l'affrontement et savais que Lily n'était pas stupide.

Shirley avait la démarche raide, la colère avait finit de la faire onduler des hanches, James ne la regardait même pas.

« -Ca va barder.

-Trois Gallions sur Lily.

-Shirley est une violente, tu devrais pas. »

Lily sentait l'air bougeait dans son dos, entendait les paris mais ne bougeait pas. Puis elle sentit la main de la blonde recourber deux centimètres au dessus de son épaule. Elle la savait juste dans son dos. Remus la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle inclina légèrement la tête et souris, son sourire ne remonta pas à ses yeux et son regard le glaça. Et Shirley devait le sentir aussi car elle rengaina sa main et partie.

« -Tu me dois trois gallions.

- Elles se sont pas battues ! Je ne te dois rien.

- Forfaits ça compte aussi. »

Le visage de Lily se réchauffa, Remus sentit la tension entre ses omoplates s'alléger. James suivit la bande de jeunes filles des yeux, peut être que Lily n'avait pas besoin d'aide, juste de soutient car il n'avait pas rêvé les larmes sur son visage devant la salle des préfets. Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la tira vers lui pour une brève étreinte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fraternelle.

« -On peut dire que tu nous as évité la catastrophe Baby Doll.

-Du moins la migraine, corrigea Peter, le rire de Brooks est d'un perçant ! »

James et Remus gardèrent le silence. Ils avaient sentis le changement en Lily, ce froid polaire qui un instant avait gelée la surface de ces yeux. Deux lacs émeraude qui ne demandaient qu'à engloutir Shirley Brooks. Et même s'ils ne l'auraient pas parié sur leur vie, il y avait eu ce vent. Ce souffle d'air glacé qui semblait venir de Lily, peut-être même était-ce ça qui avait fait reculer la blonde.

Ils se levèrent tous, pour se diriger vers le premier cours de l'année. Ils avaient heureusement échappé au double cours de potion commun avec les Serpentard. A la place ils avaient botanique avec les Poufsoufle, une fois arrivés dans la serre Peter se dirigea vers Maud Buchanan, sa petite amie. Remus pris James part le bras et l'amena vers un coin de la serre avant qu'il ne fasse sa scène d'ouverture au professeur de Botanique. En effet suite au deuxième cours, lors de leur première année Mr Green les avait séparés lui et Sirius, et depuis chaque année ils essayaient de le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision. Sirius se tourna alors vers Lily qui lui sourit et se dirigea avec lui vers un filet du diable en pot.

Ils plaisantaient doucement, Sirius évitant de parler de ce qui avait failli avoir lieu le matin même. La rousse avait sortie sa baguette pour faire disparaitre les traces de terre sur le visage de son partenaire quand tout s'accéléra. Shirley passa à côté de Lily son filet rempoté à la main, elle fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre sur ses chaussures de claquettes à bout renforcés et laissa tomber le filet du diable au pied de Lily. La plante aurait du être endormie et ne pas réagir en heurtant le sol, à la place elle lança ses tentacules à l'assaut du corps de Lily. Cette dernière avait déjà sa baguette en mains et n'hésita pas :

« -Lumos ! »

L'intensité du sort fut telle que les élèves à proximités durent fermer les yeux. La plante retomba inerte sur le sol. Quand tout le monde se fut remis de ses émotions, Shirley se pencha pour récupérer le pot et se tourna vers Lily.

« -Désolée Evans, une chute est si vite arrivée. Tu sais ce que c'est.

-Non Brooks, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je paris que toi oui. »

Et toutes les filles de la classe eurent la même pensée pour la pauvre Rose Sombreuil. En effet l'année dernière lors du concours de la jeune Miss Près Au Lard, auquel Lily n'avait pas voulu participer malgré les encouragements de toute l'école tout le monde qui y avait alors vu une façon détournée de remonter le morale de Shirley qui venait de se faire plaquer par Jason Leyne. Ce qui marcha car la jeune fille fut couronner, mais une légère ombre plana sur son sacre, car la grande favorite après Lily, la jolie Rose Sombreuil venait de faire une chute lors du défilé d'ouverture. Etant placée en tête elle n'avait heureusement entrainé personne avec elle. Mais certaine personne s'accordent sur deux choses. La première étant que Shirley aurait du être à sa place lors du défilé mais qu'elle avait offert sa place à sa concurrente, chose au combien étrange quand on connait la nature de la Gryffondor ; la seconde, que la semelle des talons hauts de la jeune fille n'étais pas abimés, or la première chose à faire pour aider les chaussures à adhéré est de frotter du papier de verre ou de lacéré la semelle des souliers. *

Shirley rougit, d'embarras et de colère mêlée. Elle avait voulu utilisé le mot chute pour évoquer celle de Lily dans el cœur des élève de l'école, pas pour raviver des vieux souvenirs. Elle tourna la tête et partie en faisant claquer ses semelles métalliques contre les dalles de la serre ne prêtant aucune attention au regard de Sirius.

« -Lily je serais toi, je ferais attention, elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut. »

Lily souri lentement.

« -Merci Sirius, mais rassure toi.

-Ne te perds pas en route Baby Doll. »

Elle leva les yeux du pot et le regarda. Il était si sérieux malgré la terre qui lui maculée le visage. Elle essuya la terre avec sa main et lui adressa un vrai sourire.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. »

--

*c'est vrais et c'est ce qu'il se passe lors des défilés pour éviter aux mannequins de tomber en plein podium, mais à éviter quand même.

--

Merci pour les reviews ! Je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette réécriture et de tout en fait si les flashback dérangent ou les extraits de murmures des élèves … Breff n'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Disclamer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi..

--

Elle avisa une paire de souliers pointus dépassant sous la porte d'un des cabinets. Autrefois Rita Skeeter était plus prudente, ou peut-être avait elle reconnu les babies à talons de Lily… Surement.

Cette dernière souri à son reflet, une petite routine s'était installée dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines déjà. Entre les coups foireux de Shirley, elle se rapprochait des Maraudeurs. Rire aux blagues de Sirius, faire des parties d'échecs avec Peter, refaire le monde avec Remus et se faire mettre au lit par James… Autant de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées avant. Un avant presque accessible désormais. Presque, car si elle avait retrouvé sa popularité d'antant (au détail près qu'elle partageait le podium avec Brooks), une chose lui manquait. James. Bien sur il était devenu le meilleur des soutiens, il allait jusqu'à sécher ses larmes les jours où elle se sentait dépassée par l'ampleur des rumeurs sur son compte.. Mais ce n'était plus le même James, celui qui lui demandait de sortir avec elle quinze fois par jours et qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne regrettait pas vraiment ce James, mais celui qu'elle avait enfin réussi à deviner derrière ce masque à la fin de leur sixième année, peu avant le début de sa fin. Et chaque jour elle aimait un peu plus celui qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée. Marlène Audley entra dans la pièce, débraillée, les cheveux défaits, des griffures au cou et la lèvre inferieur légèrement enflée. Quand elle aperçut Lily elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en pleurs. Mais il s'agissait de sa grande spécialité. Quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait ou qu'elle s'apprêtait à vous demander une grande faveur elle vous regardait, ses grand yeux gris larmoyants et pouvait verser quelque larmes… Lily qui l'avait souvent vu en pleine représentation attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler, pendant ce temps elle remarqua le miroir posé sur le sol de la cabine de Rita et dans lequel cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil.

Marlène avança vers elle jusqu'à pouvoir s'accrocher au lavabo où Lily se lavait les mains.

-Lily !

Cette dernière la contempla, inexpressive. Elle avait cessé de considérer Marlène comme son amie quand cette dernière lui avait tourné le dos. Il y a deux mois peut être qu'elle aurait réagit, mais depuis elle avait appris la leçon : Comment être amie avec des gens froid et manipulateurs ?

-Lily, j'ai besoin de toi ! On a tous besoin de toi ! Shirley est affreuse… Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Elle désigna les marques sur son cou et sa lèvre inferieur. Comment peux-tu la laisser régner sur Poudlard ?

Si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur les pleurs de son ancienne amie, ils s'étaient envolés. Bien que très douée pour la comédie Marlène n'avait jamais pu trafiquer sa voix, aussi ses paroles étaient elles claires et distinctes au lieu d'être hachées et mangées par les sanglots.

-Avec les filles on s'est mise d'accord… On fera ce que tu veux. Ou même on a un plan ! Shirley ne s'en remettra jamais ! Et tu pourras te venger du filet du diable ! _Tout le monde_ sait que ce n'etait pas un accident !

Elle avait arrêté de faire semblant. Son visage était désormais tourné vers Lily, plein d'espoir.

-Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Non ? Mais Lily c'est ce que tout le monde veut ! Tout le monde veut être La Fille. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ?

On pouvait entendre les majuscules dans sa voix.

-Parce que je ne veux pas devenir comme vous. Je veux pouvoir continuer à me regarder dans le miroir le matin.

-Bien sur, Mlle Perfection se sent tellement au-dessus de tout le monde avec ses principes.

Son visage arborait maintenant une expression méchante.

-Non Marlène, c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui se sent en dessous de tout en ce moment c'est moi. Mais je ne veux plus de ça. Etre populaire, croire qu'on a des amis, se faire poignarder, se retrouver seule… Vous m'avez fatigué avec vos petits jeux. Vous m'avez blessée !

Pour la première fois un sentiment transperçait de sa tirade. Marlène s'attendait à ça de la part de Lily, mais sa dernière phrase la fit trembler.

-Mais Lily, comprend nous ! Nous étions jalouses. Tu avais tout. Tu étais tellement parfaite !

-Non, coupa la rousse, non il n'y a pas de raison valable à ça. Tu sais ce que ça fait de savoir que tout le monde parle de toi dans ton dos ? Que ton nom est écrit dans les toilettes pour que les garçons qui disent avoir couché avec toi puissent marquer le leur en dessous ? Ne plus être invitée nulle part, être insulté par des gens qui ne te connaissent même pas. Tu voudrais que je passe la journée derrière toi en te murmurant des insultes à l'oreille ?

Marlène recula. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Lily soit en colère mais pas à ça. Quand Shirley lui avait parlé d'un halo froid autour de la jeune fille elle avait ris, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus. A ce détaille que Lily irradiait de la colère pur. Elle voyait ses cheveux danser dans le vent de son propre pouvoir.

-Mais…

-Non tu ne sais pas. Peut être qu'un jour ça viendra mais en attendant laisse moi tranquille avec tes manigance de première année.

Et avec ça elle sortie des toilettes.

Marlène était en train de se remettre, les deux mains accrochées au lavabo. Elle se regarda, elle avait les yeux terrifiés, les griffures que lui avait faite Shirley n'était désormais rien par rapport à la peur que Lily venait de lui faire. Elle avait eu tort toute ses années de penser que Shirley était la plus effrayante.

Perdue comme elle l'était elle n'entendit pas Rita sortir des toilettes serrant contre elle une sphère mémorielle. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pu la différencier d'un Rapeltout, et se serait réjouit de l'absence de la plume à papote de la Serdaigle… Mais la sphère mémorielle était beaucoup plus dangereuse. En effet lors de l'échange entre les deux jeunes filles il avait suffit à Rita de poser la sphère sur le miroir pour enregistrer la scène. Rita pouvait maintenant la contempler en boucle dans la sphère ou au contraire la poser au sol, prononcer la formule adéquate et la voir se rejouer. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas car on ne pouvait accélérer, reculer ou même stopper l'image quand on décidait de la rejouer en grandeur nature. Dans ce cas, on devait subir les conditions du directe. Ah, la magie et ses limites.

Et c'est avec la certitude d'un scandale dans un avenir proche qu'elle se dirigea vers son cours de sortilège commun avec les rouge et or.

La salle était déjà pleine. Lily était assise avec les Maraudeurs au dernier rang, dans la partie la plus haute de la classe. Elle vit Rita rentrer dans la classe, remarqua la sphère dans ses mains, et se sentit profondément désolée pour ses ancienne amies, elle ne voulait pas de ça.

-Lily ?

James la regardait les yeux plein d'inquiétude, il avait perçu son changement d'humeur. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il posa une grande main chaude qui se voulait rassurante sur la cuisse de Lily. Ils frissonnèrent, même si le contact avait était limité à cause de la jupe de la jeune fille. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant brièvement pour le rassurer aussi sur son état.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le changement d'état, fit le Professeur Flitwick avant de faire apparaitre d'un mouvement de baguette un bol devant chacun de ses élèves. Voici des bols, je vous demande de les remplir d'eau et de vous appliquer ensuite à la changer en glace. Tout est au tableau !

_-Oh Mon Dieu !_

_-Ssssh…_

_-Fais passer._

Le cours de Sortilège avait toujours été le plus bruyant. Idéale pour propager les rumeurs. Et Rita en bonne Serdaigle avait su profiter de l'occasion, la petite sphère de verre évoluait désormais dans la classe, passant de mains en mains. Jusqu'au moment où :

-Oh ! Monsieur Wheatley ! Quel remarquable exemple de magie vous avez là !

Klaus leva les yeux vers le minuscule professeur. L'eau de son bol était toujours à l'état liquide, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit trop occupé qu'il était à dévisager l'image de Lily emprisonnée dans la sphère.

-Puis-je ?

Et sans attendre la permission du jeune homme, une petite main saisie la boule de verre.

-Ceci, les enfants, est une sphère mémorielle. Elle a à peu près les mêmes propriétés qu'une pensine. Au détail près que si l'utilisation d'une pensine est réservée aux sorciers expérimentés, tout le monde peu à priori se servir d'une de ses sphères. Monsieur Wheatley cela vous dérangerez si je montrais au reste de la classe le souvenir enregistré ?

La voix de Klaus était coincée dans sa gorge. Le professeur prit son silence pour un acquissement. Il posa la sphère sur le sol et murmura :

-_Video._

Et la scène des toilettes se rejoua. Personne hormis Rita, Klaus et trois ou quatre élève du premier rang ne savait ce qui allait leur exploser au visage. La Serdaigle jubilait, cela dépassait toutes ses espérances.

Lily se figea sur place. Non, on ne pouvait pas diffuser ça, il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais elle savait, tout comme le professeur Flitwick, qu'une fois lancée, la scène se déroulerait jusqu'au bout. Aussi aucun des deux ne bougea. En réalité personne ne bougea dans la salle, et dans chaques yeux on pouvait voir le reflet de la scène.

Flitwick alla se poser devant son bureau, légèrement désorienté.

-Ah…Hem… Merci, Monsieur Wheatley. Le cours est finit… Vous pouvez sortir. Et essayer de pratiquez le changement d'état. Mlle Brooks ? Voudriez vous portez ce mot à votre directrice de maison ?

Tout les élèves sortir de la salle. Les mêmes mots étaient sur toutes les lèvres.

_-Mais tu as vu comme elle a gardé la tête haute face à Marlène. _

_-Face à toute l'école ! Et franchement tu as vu ses « amies » ! _

Un petit groupe se dirigeait en silence vers un couloir désert. Une fois tout le monde hors de vue, les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Lily.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? Demanda Remus.

Lily regarda ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas important, je veux dire tout le monde sait que le premier cours de botanique n'était pas un accident… Rien n'était un accident…

Elle regardait ses mains, des mains toutes petites, toutes fines qui commencèrent à trembler. Elle ne comprit pas qu'elle était en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce que sa vision se trouble et qu'elle sente de l'eau sur ses mains. Alors elle se couvrit le visage et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Les garçons se laissèrent tomber au sol. James passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de la Gryffondor. Ses doigts fins s'accrochèrent à sa chemise.

-Sssh Lily.

Elle se calmait doucement contre lui. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots qu'il chuchotait à son oreille, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

« -Tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? murmurait-elle dans son cou. C'est que je sais que Shirley se détruira seule. Elle a toujours était comme ça. Et sans personne pour l'arrêter, elle se dirige droit vers le suicide social. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me compromettre. Mais j'ai l'impression que de le savoir, et de ne rien faire est pire. Je me sens monstrueuse. »

Elle sentait que Remus allait parler, la contredire.

« -Je parle d'âme. Je la vois courir dans le vide et je ne l'arrête pas. Parfois, je n'en ai même pas l'envie. Et ça me fait peur.

-Lily, tu ne peux pas aimer tout le monde.

-Je sais. Mais, James..

-Tu ne peux pas non plus sauver tout le monde. D'ailleurs elle n'a pas envie d'être sauver. Tu ne pourrais rien faire. «

Elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le coup du jeune homme qui avait désormais posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils se relevèrent, leurs mains glissant sur l'autre mais ils ne rompirent pas le contact. Et c'est en tenant la main de James que Lily passa la journée. Les autres Maraudeurs autour d'elle, faisant une fois de plus remparts entre elle et les rumeurs de l'école.

--

Alors d'abord merci de vos reviews, je pensais qu'après tant de temps plus personne ne viendrait lire, et honnêtement je commençais à perdre confiance dans cette fiction.

Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de dialogue, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Enfin, donnez moi votre avis *sourire gêné*

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Lily frissonnait légèrement. Nous étions fin octobre, il faisait froid et elle était trempée jusqu'au os. En effet, Peeve venait de lui verser un seau plein de l'eau du lac Noir. Elle en était donc réduite à traverser le château, les cheveux goutant sur le sol et la chemise à moitié transparente. Elle était arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements quand elle fut saisie et attiré dans un renfoncement.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, pour rencontrer ceux vide de son ancien meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui tendait une bouteille.

-Merci, pas pendant les heurs de cours.

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, c'est du poison.

Lily le regarda un instant, les yeux arrondis. Puis poussa un long soupir. Elle avait souvent imaginé reparler à Severus, mais pas dans ce contexte. Elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol. Le serpentard la regarda faire, toujours aussi gracieuse, toujours aussi belle, même dans ces moments là.

-Allez, explique moi comment tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Il s'assit en tailleur devant elle.

-Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que toi et Brooks êtes engagées dans une sorte de guerre.

-Presque, elle est la seule qui se bat.

Il ne releva pas. Il ne la regardait pas, ça non plus. Il fixait à la place un point sur le mur, près de sa tête à la hauteur de ses yeux.

-Et tu dois savoir que j'ai moi-même un ami plein de bonnes intentions à mon égard. Ton très chère James Potter. Et grâce à lui j'ai écopé d'une retenu avec le concierge. Je devais donc l'aider à contrôler les paquets qui arrivaient de l'extérieur. Et dans un de ceux adressé à Shirley Brooks, j'ai trouvé ceci. Rusard, comme chacun sait, ne sait pas faire la différence entre du jus de citrouille et du Veritaserum. Sauf que cette bouteille contient de l'elixire de Morte Vivante.

Lily regarda la bouteille, elle savait que « mettre la mort en bouteille » n'était pas des paroles en l'air avec cette potion là. C'était pour ce genre d'exploit qu'elle s'était passionnée pour cette matière, Severus l'avait ensuite suivie. Les heures qu'ils avaient passé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard à faire toute sortent d'expériences restaient dans sa mémoires parmi les plus insouciantes de sa jeune vie.

-Lily, elle est prête à tout.

Tout au long de la vie, on grandit, on change, on évolue. Et ceux qu'ils étaient alors aussi. Sept années avaient suffis à tuer une part de leur innocence et avec elle, était morte une partie d'eux même. Cette partie qui faisait d'eux des amis. On meurt un peu à chaque instant, et cette après midi à la fin de leur cinquième année était un instant de trop.

-Merci, Sev.

-De rien Lily.

Il la regardait, droit dans les yeux. Et si, au début, la transparence de sa chemise l'avait perturbée, maintenant il ne voyait que ses yeux et le monde autour était flou.

A ce moment là, ils étaient amis. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre comme quand elle détournait l'attention de James pour qu'il ne fasse pas attention à Rogue. Ces petits moments où ils se revoyaient avant Poudlard. Mais rien n'est eternel.

Aussi Severus se releva, épousseta son uniforme du plat de la main. Il avait laissé la bouteille sur le sol près de Lily. Plus tard il s'en voudra de ne pas être rester, de ne pas l'avoir consoler, de ne pas lui avoir tout dit une fois de plus.

_Il travaillait souvent tard le soir à la bibliothèque. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il avait la tête posée contre le bois froid de la table et observait entre les livres mal rangés devant lui Lily Evans qui essayait de faire rentré un peu de bon sens dans la trop grosse tête de James Potter._

_Il n'avait pas entendu Shirley s'assoir à côté de lui, en revanche, il avait bien senti sa main sur sa cuisse. Tout comme il sentit ses mèches blondes effleurer son visage quand elle susurra à son oreille :_

_-Tu ne te sens pas seule, tous les soirs le nez dans les livres, ou au dessus d'un chaudron Severus ?_

_-Non Brooks, je vais très bien._

_Et en effet, ces rares instants de solitudes lui rappeler une autre époque. Une époque où en ce vouant aux mêmes activités il n'était pas seul, puisqu'il était avec Lily._

_-Mais tu pourrais aller mieux. Imagine, toi, moi…_

_L'emprise de sa main sur sa cuisse se desserra, et elle commença à tracer des arabesques invisibles du bout de son doigt._

_Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais comme le reste, essayait de rallier Severus à sa cause était absurde. Il était déjà tout entier voué à Lily Evans. _

_-Tu ne m'intéresses pas Brooks. Ni toi, ni tes petites manigances. _

_Elle fit alors un mouvement des yeux, comme pour les lever au plafond mais se faisant elle attrapa un reflet roux entre les livres. Fixant son regard, elle comprit. _

_-Tu sais Sev, quelqu'un comme toi, n'aurait aucun mal à concocter de l'élixir de Morte Vivante, ou du Polynectar…Et avec ça, peut être que je pourrais t'intéresser, enfin. _

_-Tu ne serais que son corps. Et même maintenant je me demande si tu n'es pas qu'un corps dépourvu d'âme._

_-Et toi tu n'es qu'un idiot._

Oui, Shirley Brooks était prête à tout. Mais Lily n'avait droit qu'à un petite aperçu avec la bouteille qu'elle faisait maintenant tournoyait lentement entre ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit, respira un instant l'odeur de la mort en fermant les yeux. Il lui semblait un instant qu'une vapeur invisible sortie du goulot l'enserrait toute entière.

-Lily !

Le cri de James déchira l'invisible linceul. Sans rouvrir les yeux elle inspira par la bouche. Et la première goulée d'air lui brula les poumons.

Des bras la soulevèrent, faisant ainsi tomber la bouteille dont le liquide délétère se rependit sur le sol, s'attaquant aux dalles.

James le fit disparaitre d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Le corps de Lily contre lui. Il avait l'impression d'étreindre une noyée. Elle était frigorifiée, trempée, et tremblait de tout son corps. Il entendait aussi sa respiration erratique, elle avait tout de ceux qui viennent de remonter à la surface. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, et pendant qu'il essayait de la calmer il remarqua sur le sol la pierre rongée par le contenu de la bouteille.

-Que faisais-tu avec cette bouteille ?

Elle était sous le choc. L'eau sur son corps et le brusque rappelle à la réalité ne faisait qu'ajouter au coté dramatique de la scène. Le vrai choc venait d'avoir échappée à la mort peut être. Et il lui semblait deviner le visage souriant de Shirley dans les nouvelles aspérités du sol.

Les mains de James passèrent de son dos à ses épaules. Il la tenait fermement.

-Lily, que faisais-tu avec cette bouteille ?

Elle le regarda, cligna des yeux.

-Sev.. Rogue me l'a apporté, et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit elle posa une main sur sa bouche et enchaina. Il l'a intercepté dans le courrier de Brooks.

Il se sentit stupide de croire qu'à un moment, elle avait voulu boire le contenue de la bouteille. Mais à cet instant tout contre lui, toute frissonnante, elle semblait si fragile. Il la savait forte, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger encore. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et un poids dont il ignorait la présence s'envola.

-James !

Le reste des Maraudeurs suivait. James relâcha son étreinte sur Lily sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle posa sa tête contre la cœur de James et attendit les autres.

-Tu disparais souvent comme ça Baby Doll ?

Elle sourit à Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-C'est long trois heures ? Enfin le plus important c'est pourquoi après trois heurs de vagabondage tu es toujours mouillée.

Lily baissa les yeux sur sa chemise. L'eau du Lac Noire ne sèche pas, se rappela-t-elle. Elle soupira et se dirigea enfin vers le portrait de la salle des préfets. A peine rentrée, elle disparut dans la salle de bain, elle en ressortit par la porte communicante avec sa chambre où elle s'habilla. Ses cheveux séchaient déjà, elle enfila à la va vite un immense pull noir extrêmement doux et légèrement transparent qu'elle avait emprunté à James. Le pull lui arrivait un peu plus bas que mi cuisse, avec ses cheveux un peu désordonnés et ses chaussettes bleues à motifs gâteaux elle se jugea prête pour une soirée avec les Maraudeurs.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. Le silence ne l'avait pas surprise, elle avait l'habitude avec eux, surtout quand Peter et Remus était en pleine partie d'échec. Mais la pièce était déserte, et il n'y avait aucun jeu d'échecs sur la table. En revanche il y avait un petit mot, elle le saisit et lu pour elle-même :

_On t'attend dans la salle commune. Il faut que tu sortes ! _

_M._

Lily soupira, considéra un instant de passer la soirée seule dans sa chambre. Mais nous étions vendredi soir, elle avait finit ses devoirs et peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. Peut-être. En tout cas elle eu besoin de tout son courage de Gryffondor pour prendre le passage qui menait à la salle commune. Elle n'essaya même pas de passer par sa chambre pour enfiler autre chose, elle avait trop peur que ses bonnes résolutions ne l'y abandonne.

Parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait que Shirley y serait, portant le minimum de vêtement requis, coiffée maquillée. Elle-même n'avait jamais été à ces extrémités avant, elle avait toujours été la plus naturelle mais tout de même : chaque rencontre avec Shirley était une réminiscence de qui elle avait été et de qui elle été toujours. Et à chaque fois son orgueil voulait réagir, remettre Brooks à sa place mais toute sa confiance en elle avait disparu. Les seules personnes vis-à-vis de qui elle était toujours elle-même étaient les Maraudeurs.

Elle devait éviter de penser. Et bien vite elle fut dans le coin d'ombre de la salle commune où donné le passage. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James. Elle sortie de l'ombre, marcha vers lui ne sentant presque pas sur sa nuque le regard brulant de Brooks.

_-Regarde ses chaussettes !_

_-Elle ne porte qu'un pull avec !_

_-Tu me diras, ce n'est pas plus court que la jupe de Shirley…_

Elle s'assit sur le canapé face au feu à côté du brun. Devant eux Peter et Remus commençaient une partie d'échecs, ils en étaient encore à déplacer les pions ; Sirius, lui regardait James, qui regardait Lily. Elle leur souri à tout les deux avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du brun devant elle.

-Baby Doll !

Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux, qui retombèrent parfaitement autour de son visage. James essaya à son tour, il ne parvint qu'à les emmêler davantage. Lily, attendrie, continua de lui sourire.

James attrapa le pull entre ces doigts.

-Hum, Lily à qui est ce pull ?

-Hummm. A toi ?

Leurs sourires se reflétèrent l'un dans l'autre. Comme ça arrive parfois avec les gens qui sont ensemble depuis très longtemps. Et pourtant ceux qui leur semblait désormais une seconde nature n'aurait pas été envisageable il y a deux mois.

Marlène, Lorène, Alice et Shirley s'assirent sur le canapé de gauche. Alice parlait de Franck, combien il lui manquait, comme elle était heureuse de l'avoir vu à Près-Au-Lard. Elle demanda aussi à ses amis si elles avaient une idée des fêtes qui auraient lieu pendant les vacances d'Automne. Marlène et Lorène regardaient Shirley, attendant qu'elle s'exclame, que bien sur il y en aurait et que la première serait chez elle. Mais Shirley ne disait rien, elle avait les lèvres serrée et dévisageait le presque couple à côté d'elles.

_-Je pensais qu'avec tout ces scandales il ne voudrait plus d'elle…_

_-Oui, moi aussi… Tu crois que les paris sur eux sont ré-ouverts ?_

_-Je crois que Sirius ne les a jamais fermés._

Elle était vivante. Son plan avait échoué. Mais elle devait bien avouer que c'était pour le mieux, elle n'aurait pas du laisser le désespoir prendre le dessus. Mais comment faire autrement quand elle savait qu'elle devait sa remontée dans les sondages à une nuit de débauche non autorisé hors du château ? Que la seule chose qui empêcher Evans de la jeter définitivement hors du ring était son manque de confiance en elle. Elle s'était vu obliger d'agir. Bien sur que c'était trop, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et en regardant le sourire que ces deux là se renvoyaient son cœur se fendilla un peu.

-Oui, Alice, il va y avoir des fêtes. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde y trouvera son compte.

Ses amies la regardèrent, elle avait encore cette lueur dans les yeux. Puis elle disparu, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur. Elle se tourna vers elles, le visage souriant, l'air confiant, l'image même de la gentillesse.

Sirius, à quelques mètres d'elles se tourna vers Remus. Le jeun homme avait abandonné tout espoirs de gagner face à Peter, et avait lui aussi laisser ses oreilles trainer. Ils se comprirent. Car si parmi les Maraudeurs, James était le pilier du groupe, Remus qui semblait si doux et Sirius qui paraissait si joyeux pour ne pas dire superficiel parfois, étaient les vraies menaces. Bien sur James pouvait devenir redoutable, mais il n'aurait jamais remis en cause la part de lumière que selon lui chacun possédait. Il n'était lui-même que lumière, ou presque. Alors que ces deux là, ces deux là en avait vu d'autres. Et alors qu'ils couvaient du regard leur petit monde, ils étaient déterminés à le protéger. *

Le sourire ne s'était pas encore effacer des lèvres de la rousse quand un cinquième année fit son apparition devant elle. Il portait encore son badge de préfet et sembler gêné et ne regardait pas Lily en face.

-Euh.. hum. Lily Evans ?

Son visage devint encore plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle eu un sourire tendre lorsqu'elle se baisa pour entrer dans son champ de vision.

-Oui ?

Il se tordait maintenant les mains de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est le professeur Slughorn qui m'envoie. Il voudrait... euh.. Vous invitez pour la fête dimanche avant les vacances de Noël.

-Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer. Et aucune raison d'être gêné. Je ne vais pas te manger Hunter.

En disant cela elle avait attrapé son menton et plonger son regard dans le sien. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Elle lui sourit.

-Le professeur Slughron a-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre ?

-Oui, tu …euh… pouvais venir avec Les Maraudeurs.

Elle entendait les majuscules dans sa voix.

-Merci.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et le regarda partir. Les garçons la regardèrent, médusés. Puis Sirius éclata de rire, rapidement suivit des autres.

-Le pauvre Baby Doll ! Disait-il entre deux éclats.

-J'avoue qu'il n'avait aucune chance, parvint à articuler Peter l'hilarité s'estompant déjà de ses traits.

Remus la couvait d'un regard bienveillant où demeurer encore une lueur du au rire. Quand à James il regardait le garçon s'éloigner en souriant maladroitement. Lui aussi était passé par là, l'époque où il aurait tout donné pour un instant avec Lily, en sachant qu'il y perdrait tout ses moyens.

Lily secoua la tête en roulant des yeux, puis se recala au fond du canapé. Décidée à profiter de sa soirée, l'avant dernière avant les vacances d'Halloween. Aussi le reste du temps s'écoula tranquillement, mais avant qu'elle ne les réalisé le feu dans l'âtre finissait de se consumer et ils étaient désormais les seules dans la salle commune. Les deux préfets en chef souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs mais et se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers.

--

* je ne devrais plus relire le tome 3… Mais avouez que tout prend sons sens une fois qu'on a lu les 7 et qu'on relit le 3 ! Pourquoi Rogues est-il tellement en colère contre Sirius (parce qu'il pense qu'à cause de lui Lily est morte). Et la façon dont Sirius et Remus font face à Pettigrow ! Du style « tuons le ensemble »… Bref, je devrais arrêter ^^ '.


End file.
